Problem: Vanessa's Furniture Store buys a couch at a wholesale price of $86.00. If the markup rate at Vanessa's Furniture Store is 40%, what is the total markup for the couch in dollars?
Solution: Remember that a markup rate is a percentage of the wholesale price that a store adds to get a selling or retail price. The amount of markup can be found with the following equation: markup rate $\times$ wholesale price $=$ amount of markup Since the markup rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $40\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{40}{100}$ which is also equal to $40 \div 100$ $40 \div 100 = 0.40$ Now you have all the information you need to use the formula above! $0.40$ $\times$ $$86.00$ $=$ $$34.40$ The amount of markup on the couch is $$34.40$.